Plotting Cho
by TheSoloTwins
Summary: TEST. DO NOT READ.


September 1st, 2002

Dear Diary,

It's finally the last year at Hogwarts for me, and I REALLY want to try and leave my mark. The Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan are famous for pranks...Harry Potter is just FAMOUS, and well, personally, I'm quite jealous. I'm just the boring Cho Chang. Ravenclaws have always been ignored, kind of like Hufflepuff. That is probably why Cedric and I made such a good couple. I do have a feeling that Harry Potter likes me. He looks at me quite funny, and is very nervous when I'm around. I wonder how long this has been going on? I swear I'm going to leave my mark on this school, and that nobody will ever forget me!

**__**

Plotting Cho

Cho Chang snuck down into the Great Hall. It was dark, and quite cold in the Hall. Of course, that was exactly what Cho wanted, peace and quiet. She had things to do...things to plan. These things would affect her entire life, and the rest of the school year. 'I'm tired of being called a Goody-Two Shoes,' Cho thought. 'It's time to show everyone who I REALLY am.' 

"Cho! What the heck are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Harry Potter had just entered the Great Hall, carrying a candle. 

Cho mumbled something that sounded remarkable like a string of cuss words. "Just exploring the Hall. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked sweetly.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing wrong with it at all." His face had suddenly gone bright red.

"Then get lost," Cho snapped.

"Cho! What the heck has gotten into you? You're usually so kind and sweet." Harry looked at her, quite taken back.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I'm just very busy right now," she snapped.

Harry started backing out of the Great Hall. "Okay, okay...I'll just leave you alone."

Cho smiled to herself in the dark as Harry left. 'Annoying kids,' she thought. 'I know exactly now to leave my mark in Hogwarts, now.'

*~*~*~*~*~*

December 7th, 2002

Dear Diary,

Today is the perfect day to do something!! Pearl Harbor day...*laughes evily.* Of course, most Brits don't even know about Pearl Harbor Day, which kind of stinks. I only know about it because I have an American Uncle. The best part about it is that no one will think that I have done anything! Oh no! Not innocent little Cho. HA! This should show them. I'm not afraid of Azkaban, and they'd have to catch me first. Although, I'm quite worried about Harry Potter. He has been following me around, it is like he knows I'm up to something. I better start keeping an eye on him. Luckily, I managed to get this weird map that shows the rooms and the people in Hogwarts. That should really help me with my plot! Wish me luck, since I'm about to go and do the first thing.

Love,

Cho Chang

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cho walked down to one of the Ravenclaw seventh years. She had always hated this girl, seeing the girl was a prep. Cho smiled evilly at her. "Hey Michelle."

Michelle spun around, surprised to see Cho. "What the heck do YOU need? You're not part of my GROUP."

Cho's grin got even bigger and more evil. "Oh no. Did you actually think I wanted to hang out with slime like YOU?"

Michelle stuck her perfect nose into the air. "Of course you would. YOU are just jealous, Cho Chang. You wish you could be perfect. Oh well, your not, so get over it."

If looks could have killed someone, Michelle would have been dead and rotten by now. Cho looked ready to kill in fact. "Just wanted to warn you. Watch your back Michelle, don't trust ANYONE, including me. This world is full of backstabbing dogs, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Since when did you suddenly start caring about me?" Michelle shot back.

"Who said I CARED?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

March 25th, 2001

Dear Diary,

I've plotted to do it to several different people, but now the main question is HOW to do it. I hate You-Know-Who, and I don't want to make it seem like I'm connected to him or anything. That would just creep to many people out. I don't want to look like some sissy You-Know-Who. I'm my own person with my own style. Sure I can be evil, but I'm NOT You-Know-Who, and never will be. I liked muggles, and have nothing against them. I just like plotting against the people I don't like, which is a good many people. It's always, 'Cho's too innocent to do something like that.' Well, I'm sure going to show them now! This may be a stupid idea, but people who actually know me for who I am. I have to be good in school because of my parents. I don't know WHAT they would do if I got a bad report. I've planned the big day for the last day of school, June 29th. Boy, I sure do hope that my idea will work!!

Love,

Cho

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Michelle, I'm sure Cho has nothing against you!" Harry was saying, trying to calm Michelle down.

"B-but how would you know?" she asked, bursting into tears.

"Because...because...because Cho isn't that kind of person! She likes everyone, and is an all around good person," Harry quickly said.

"You don't know what she thinks of me! She keeps stopping me in the halls, warning me about something. I-I don't know what Cho is planning!!" Michelle said between sobs.

Harry patted her on the back. "I'm sure Cho likes you. Maybe she is just a little weird in the head."

Michelle sniffed. "Yeah, I hope you're right."

*~*~*~*~*~*

May 29th, 2001

Dear Diary,

I can barely write this, I'm trembling so much. I couldn't go through with my plan. I couldn't kill Michelle and Harry. I have a feeling Michelle suspected something, but I know for a fact Harry didn't know what I was trying to do. I don't think I would have gone to Azkaban for killing them, but a muggle jail. I would have been using this huge knife I had found a few years ago. I had been meaning to give it to my father, but I just kept forgetting to bring it home. Maybe I couldn't leave my mark on Hogwarts, but I know deep down inside that there will still be people who will remember me. I've actually learned something from this, not to kill your enemies, but to try to befriend them. I know, deep down inside my heart, that I will NEVER make this mistake again.

Love forever,

Cho Chang

*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
